Im Gedanken
by AnnaMa424
Summary: Vodemort hat einen Auftrag für Severus.Durch diesen Auftrag werden Entscheidungen gefordert nicht nur von Severus, sondern auch vom Orden, einigen Todesser und Voldemort.Nur für was und mit welchen Konsequenzen?Auch die Frage des Vertrauens steht im Raum.
1. Prolog

Hallo alle zusammen!

Hier nun endlich die ersten Teile meiner neuen („alten") Geschichte. Wieder einmal handelt sie von meinem Lieblingscharakter Severus Snape.

**Disclaimer** (für diese und alle anderen Seiten): Snape und alle anderen Figur hat J. K. Rowling erfunden und somit liegen alle Rechte bei ihr. Die ein oder andere Figur habe ich noch dazu erfunden. Sie gehören damit mir, dürfen aber auch von allen anderen gern weiterbenutzt werden. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß!

**Anmerkung:** Die Story stellt ein „kleines" **Danke schön** für die unglaublich, wunderbaren Geschichten dar, die ich von euch lesen durfte und die mir geholfen haben meine Geschichte dadurch zu verbessern. Dank gilt dabei vor allem artis magica und jinkizu!

Auch Salinas möchte ich mit der Geschichte danken, da ich es bereits mit meiner ersten kurzen Story in ihre Fav Liste geschafft habe.

Für jede Kritik, jede Anmerkung und auch für Lob wäre ich euch sehr sehr dankbar, denn nur so kann ich mich verbessern! **Reviewt mir also bitte!**

Und nun viel Spaß !!!!!!!!!

PS: Die Größe der Buchstaben und den Zeilenabstand könnt ihr rechts oben verändern, probiert es einfach aus, denn meine Formatierung wird nicht an allen Stellen übernommen.

**Im Gedanken**

**Prolog**

**- 1997 -**

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Komm herein mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?" Der angesprochene, schlanke Mann betrat das Büro und setzte sich dem alten Mann mit den Halbmondgläsern gegenüber.

Diese Anrede lies ein flüchtiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen, für den Alten würden sie alle immer seine Jungs bleiben. Sofort erstarb das gute Gefühl, denn ihn hatte er auch immer so genannt.

„Ich weiß nicht." Entgegnete er kurz darauf, wich dem Blick des alten Mannes aus und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. In letzter Zeit ging es ihm wirklich schlecht. Wie hatte gerade er ihm so misstrauen können. Er, der es doch hätte besser wissen müssen.

„Es ist so viel passiert letztes Jahr….."

„Ja, in der Tat" entgegnete Albus und seine Miene wurde ernster. Sein Blick richtete sich nach draußen. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit war es ebenfalls so stürmisch gewesen, dass Blätter bis zu ihm hinauf gewirbelt wurden. Was würde er dafür geben das Geschehene rückgängig machen zu können, diesen schweren Fehler ihm gegenüber nicht begangen zu haben. Wie es bei den Muggeln so treffen hieß: „Meist belehrt erst der Verlust über den Wert der Dinge." (Anm. der Autorin: Zitat von Schopenhauer)

Beide schwiegen. Das Knistern des Kamins und das Pfeifen des Windes waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum.

* * *

**- Montag, 3. Dezember 1966. 9:05Uhr. 2. Stunde Kunst an einer Grundschule in London -**

Er saß immer noch über seinem Bild während die meisten anderen Schüler bereits schon nach vorne gingen und ihre Bilder abgaben. Ms. Dobbs ging gerade mit Miriam vor die Tür und ermahnte die anderen Schüler ruhig zu bleiben.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand an seinem Tisch stand. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Bevor er auch nur wusste wer da stand, riss ihm jemand schon das Blatt aus der Hand und lief durch das Klassenzimmer.

„Hey Robin und Peter schaut mal was der kleine Freak auf seinen Zettel für den Nikolaus gemalt hat." Johlend rannte Patrick zu ihnen.

Severus kochte vor Wut und machte sich hinter ihm her. Warum musste er ihn auch immer nerven? Konnten sie ihn nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?

„Gib das Blatt her!" zischte er.

„Hols dir doch wenn du kannst Zwerg!" höhnte Patrick. Severus wusste, dass er zu klein war, um an das Blatt zu kommen, trotzdem versuchte er es. Robin und Peter hielten ihn daraufhin fest.

Nun standen bereits die meisten der Klasse um die beiden herum und wollten auch wissen, was auf dem Blatt zu sehen war. Patrick drehte es um, sodass es alle sehen konnten.

„Der Freak hat gemalt, was er sich später mal wünscht und nicht was er jetzt will, wie Frau Dobbs es gesagt hat."

Alle lachten. Peter auch, obwohl er vor kurzem noch selbst die Zielscheibe gewesen war.

„Aber bei Freaks wie dir" plapperte Patrick weiter, „kann auch der Nikolaus nichts ausrichten. Dich will doch eh keiner! Mein Dad hat gesagt, dass dort, wo ihr wohnt nur Arbeitslose und Penner wohnen. Ein Auto, Freunde, ein Haus und einen Familie, haben doch weder Penner noch Freaks. Du wirst bestimmt auch mal so einer, die richtigen Klamotten hast du ja bereits."

„Penner" „Penner" „Penner" riefen alle im Chor und Patrick zeriss sein Blatt.

„Patrick, wenn der Freak heult kriegen wir ärger." setzte Robin an.

„Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen oder Ms. Dobbs etwas sagst, kriegst du Prügel, kapiert Freak?"

Um sicher zu gehen, dass Severus Patrick auch verstanden hatte, boxte er ihm in den Bauch, bevor er dann Robin und Peter anwies ihn loszulassen.

Im selben Moment hörten sie die Tür aufgehen und alle machten sich eilig auf ihre Plätze.

„So, Kinder, ich bin wieder da. Hoffen wir, dass es Miriam bald wieder besser geht. Gebt eure Blätter bitte ab, damit wir sie an den Nikolaus schicken können."

Alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen und legten beim Verlassen des Klassenzimmers ihre Blätter auf das Pult. Unbemerkt wollte sich Severus raus stehlen, um in die Pause zu gehen, als ihn die Lehrerin zurückhielt. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung teilte sie ihm mit, dass sie ihm eine schlechte Note geben würde, da er zum wiederholten Male nichts abgab.

Zu Hause angekommen, rief auch gleich seine Tante aus der Küche:

„Und wie war's in der Schule?"

„Gut. Patrick, Robin, Peter und ich haben in den Pausen Fußball gespielt. Robins Vater kommt bald von seiner Forschungsreise zurück. Der Kuchen hat auch allen geschmeckt und alle haben mir gratuliert."

Dass der Kuchen noch nicht einmal die Busfahrt zur Schule überlebt hatte, weil Jeremy, der Nachbarjunge ihn an der Bushaltestelle weggeschmissen hatte, erzählte er ihr nicht. Auch nicht, dass er niemandem davon gesagt hatte, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte und erst recht verlor er kein Wort über die Kunststunde.

Seiner Tante wollte er davon nicht sagen, sie machte sich sonst nur Sorgen, seine Mutter interessierte es nicht und sein Vater würde ihn auslachen. Das einzig Gute an dem heutigen Tag war, dass sie im letzten Moment doch kein Geld mehr gehabt hatten, um seine angeblichen Freunde einzuladen. Er hatte begriffen, dass er niemanden brauchen würde und für die anderen, die das nicht verstanden, log er, so einfach war das.

Als er abends die Zigaretten für seinen Vater holte, lief er zum Briefkasten und warf zögernd einen Brief, adressiert an den Nikolaus, ein.

Er brauchte nicht jedes Jahr etwas Banales, wie das, was sich die anderen Dummköpfe so wünschten, er wollte später etwas haben und dafür wollte er jetzt einfach schon mal um Unterstützung bitten. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Nikolaus, falls er existierte, sich auf so etwas einlassen würde.

Mit etwas mehr Zuversicht als vorher machte er sich auf dem Weg nach Hause im Gedanken den Nikolaus fest und verzweifelt darum bittend.

* * *

Na, was sagt ihr?


	2. Ein schlechter Morgen

**Und weiter geht's:**

**Kapitel 1: Ein schlechter Morgen**

**- 1996 -**

Snape wachte an diesem Morgen wieder einmal mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Während er sich ganz langsam mit zusammengekniffenen Augen im Bett versuchte an die Helligkeit seiner Räume zu gewöhnen, versank er in Gedanken.

Am liebsten würde er noch liegen bleiben, so hätte er seine Ruhe vor diesen unfähigen Biestern des sechsten Jahrganges, die er heute in der ersten Stunde unterrichten müsste und diese auch vor ihm. Sie würden diesen Umstand zu schätzen wissen. Zudem bliebe ihm das süffisante Grinsen Dumbledores und dessen ewige Versuche ihm zum Frühstücken zu bewegen erspart. Und noch weniger musste er mit den anderen Lehrern Konversation betreiben. Ihm war immer noch schleierhaft, wie manche seiner Mitmenschen bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden eine ausgelassen, fröhliche Stimmung an den Tag legen konnten oder ein dringendes Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu haben schienen, während ihr Körper noch nichts aufgenommen hatte mit dem er diese Tätigkeit hätte vollbringen können. Vor allem Professor Trelawney musste ihn erst gestern damit behelligen, dass sie für ihn eine düstere und schmerzvolle Zukunft voraussehen würde, als sie ihn unbefragt „betatschte" während ihn Dumbeldore etwas fragte. Wenn die schrullige Schachtel wüsste, dass er bereits mitten in dieser Zukunft war und wie diese plastisch genau aussah, würde sie ihn nie wieder behelligen. Er hätte sie ja an seiner letzten Bestrafung per Gedankenübertragung teilhaben lassen können und schon hätte sie sich nie wieder gewagt ihm zu Nahe zu treten. So hatte er ihr jedoch nur einen sehr bösen snap'chen Blick zugeworfen worauf sie ihm vorgehalten hatte sich zu sehr von anderen Menschen zu distanzieren und das ihm das auch nochmal zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Allein schon wenn er jetzt nochmals daran dachte wurden die Kopfschmerzen stärker. Er stöhnte dabei auf und schallt sich im Gedanken dafür, dass ihn das noch immer so beschäftigte. Doch spätestens kurz nach Unterrichtsbeginn, fiel ihm dann ein, würde der Schulleiter aufgrund einem oder mehrerer nerviger Schüler erfahren, dass er nicht im Unterricht war und ihn dann wiederrum mit seinem Erscheinen und besorgten Fragen belästigen. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Schon gar nicht von ihm wieder bedrängt werden, doch endlich Mal wegen der ständigen Kopfschmerzen zu Poppy zu gehen. Sollte der alte Greis sich doch um jemand anderen kümmern, der das auch wollte.

Nach diesen Minuten entschied er sich doch dazu aufzustehen, aber ganz langsam. Denn beim Versuch aufzustehen bemerkte er, wie sein Kopf schon beim Aufrichten mehr und mehr zu dröhnen begann und ihn zwang die Bewegung zu verlangsamen. Über kurz oder lang müsste er wohl doch mal im Krankensaal vorbeischauen, auch wenn er dies noch so hasste. Zum Frühstück gehen würde er nicht, sondern nur hier einen schwarzen Kaffee trinken und wieder einmal einen starken Trank nehmen, mit dem er den Tag überstehen könnte. Ganz langsam stieg er aus dem Bett, zauberte sich Krücken herbei um gebückt und schwindlig vor Kopfschmerz unversehrt durch die Wohnung zu kommen. Im Bad duschte er, um auch die wieder gekehrten Verspannungen etwas zu lindern und zog sich danach magisch an. Danach ging Snape in der gleichen gebückten Haltung wie vorher zum Schreibtisch, wobei er froh war, das er so allein lebte, denn in dieser peinlichen Haltung gesehen zu werden, war neben einen Aufenthalt bei Poppy das Letzte was er wollte. In der unteren Schreibtischschublade fand er den Trank. Eine Tasse Kaffee inklusive Brötchen und weiteren Dingen erschien just in dem Moment mit einem plopp vor ihm. Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, entdeckte er eine ihm unbekannte, unglaublich fröhlich grinsende Hauselfe, die auch gleich temporeich loslegte:

„Verzeihung, Sir Sera, also ich, die Neue, hat ihnen Frühstück gebracht und soll Ihnen ausrichten von Dumbeldore Sir, dass er Ihnen einen guten Appetit wünscht. Kann Sera sonst noch für Sie etwas tun Sir? Sir sehen nämlich überhaupt nicht gut aus, wenn Sera das mal so sagen darf."

Mit einem Blick der töten wollte, wenn er könnte und einer seidigen, ruhigen Stimme, mit der der Professor jeden in sofortige Alarmbereitschaft versetzte (außer diese neue Hauselfe) antwortete er genervt: „Wie es mir geht interessiert niemanden und sollte dich auch nicht interessieren. Nimm das verdammte Zeug außer dem Kaffee wieder mit, erzähl Professor Dumbledore, falls er dich fragen sollte, es hätte mir geschmeckt und verschwinde endlich bevor ich dich verhexe."

Stöhnend fiel er mit pochendem Kopf in den Stuhl zurück und hoffte nun den Trank endlich nehmen zu können, doch als er ihn an seinen Lippen ansetzte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass die Hauselfe immer noch nicht verschwunden war und sein Magen zu allem Überfluss laut grummelte.

„Aber Sir" setzte diese an, „Sie haben doch eindeutig Hunger, also essen sie doch etwas anstatt nur diesen Trank und Kaffee zu frühstücken. Wie wollen Sie denn mit leerem Bauch unterrichten?"

„RAUS! VERSCHWINDE!" brüllte Professor Snape ihr entgegen und das tat Sera dann auch sofort, jedoch ohne das Frühstück mitzunehmen. Severus dimmte die Feuer, sodass ihn der Lichtschein nicht mehr so stark in seinen Augen stach, leerte die Phiole in einem Zug und trank den Kaffee hinterher.

Dann lehnt er sich zurück und versuchte in der noch verbleibenden Zeit etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, bevor er wirklich zum Unterricht musste. Der Kopfschmerz schien jedoch keineswegs besser zu werden, aber die Licht- und Bewegungsempfindlichkeit nahm etwas ab, sodass er sich kurz vor Beginn der Stunde auf den Weg machen konnte.

Als Sera kurze Zeit später in Professor Snapes Räumen erschien, sah sie dass er das Essen nicht angerührt hatte. Was für ein komischer Lehrer, dachte sie während sie aufräumte, und wunderte sich über die vielen Dinge, die ihr die anderen Hauselfen erzählt hatten. Als diese erfuhren, dass sie nun die neue Hauselfe von diesem Professor war, hatten sie alle mitleidig angesehen. Ob er wirklich so war, wie sie sagten? Und warum war er dann so? Ihr wollte nichts dazu in den Sinn kommen … und als er gesagt hatte, dass es niemanden interessiere, wie es ihm ginge, war sie richtig platt gewesen. Konnte das wirklich sein? Sie wusste nur, dass das nicht gut war und sie beschloss auch gegen seinen Willen gut auf ihn acht zu geben und sich von ihm nicht wegschicken zu lassen. Zuerst würde sie sich dran machen etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen zu finden, dann würde alles andere schon werden, so schwer könnte das doch nicht werden. Mit einem Grinsen verließ sie daraufhin Snapes Quartier.

* * *

Review?


	3. Im Unterricht

**Kapitel 2: Im Unterricht**

Severus ließ derweil die Schüler der sechsten Klasse nach einer kurzen Information am Anfang der Stunde selbständig den bereits besprochenen Trank zubereiten. Longbottom schwitze schon zu Anfang und trieb den Zaubertrankprofessor damit nach kurzer Zeit zur Weißglut. Er ging an ihm vorbei und hoffte inständig darauf, dass Miss Granger ihrem Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken zu Hilfe kommen würde. Alle anderen waren in der Lage, die ersten Schritte ohne Fehler auszuführen, sogar Mister Weasley und auch Goyle schafften es. Nur dieser Gryffindor ließ ihm kein Ruhe und das mit diesem Dröhnen im Kopf. Während er bei seiner Runde an den anderen Schülern und ihren Tränken vorbeiging herrschte konzentrierte Ruhe.

Kurz bevor er Longbottoms Kessel erreichte begann dieser gefährlich zu blubbern und zischen. Die flüssige Masse schien daraufhin überzulaufen, was Professor Snape sofort verhindern wollte. Bevor dieser jedoch bemerkte, dass Miss Granger das selbe vorhatte und sich dadurch beide behindern würden, knickte ihm das rechte Bein weg und er rutschte weg. Severus konnte sich gerade noch am Tisch festhalten, als das Zeug auch schon über seinen rechten Arm und Körperhälfte lief. Vor Schmerz und Überraschung schrie er auf und ging zu Boden. Unter Schmerzen richtete er sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf, sein Blick glitt über die Bankreihen und niemand rührte sich. Alle starrten gebannt auf ihn.

Als er sich etwas gefasst hatte und es schaffte die verbissenen Zähnen voneinander zu lösen, schrie er: „Raus hier und zwar sofort, die Stunde ist für heute beendet!" Während die Schüler fluchtartig den Raum verließen, versuchte er sich so gut es ging nicht zu bewegen.

Als er allein war, begann er langsam den Zauberstab mit der unverletzten Hand zu greifen und säuberte seine Kleidung, dann schleppte er sich zum Pult und zog die Schublade auf und entnahm ihr einen starken Verbrennungstrank, den er auch gleich runterschluckte. Sitzend verharrte Professor Snape so auch die folgende Freistunde, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass die meisten Verbrennungen bereits verheilt waren. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, klopfte es an der Klassenzimmertür.

„Hallo Severus, mein Junge, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich hörte gerade Schüler im Flur, die von einem Zwischenfall hier heute Morgen redeten, " sagte Albus als er eintrat.

„Nicht der Rede wehrt Dumbledore. Mr. Longbottom hat nur wieder einmal bewiesen wie unfähig er ist."

„Severus ich bitte dich, sei nachsichtiger! Versuch doch einmal Verständnis für deine Schüler zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher Neville könnte vielmehr leisten-auch in deinem Unterricht, wenn du etwas mehr auf deine Schüler eingehen würdest und ihnen damit die Angst vor dir nehmend könntest."

Severus schnaubte nur.

„Mein Junge, ich schätze dich sehr, aber manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob es richtig war, dich unterrichten zu lassen. Von jetzt an, schlägst du einen anderen Umgangston im Unterricht an und keine Widerrede! Ich hab mir das lange genug angehört. Ständig erreichen mich Beschwerden von Schülern und den anderen Kollegen. Und die Punkte, die du Gryffindor abgezogen hast, erhalten sie selbstverständlich zurück!"

Snape war unglaublich wütend auf den alten Mann, immer war es seine Schuld und jetzt sollte er auch noch….nein das würde er nicht tun. Als Dumbledore den letzten Satz aussprach, fiel ihm ein, das er vor lauter Schmerz, gar keine Punkte abgezogen noch sonst etwas zu Longbottom erwidert hatte. Heute war echt nicht sein Tag.

Als Severus nichts erwiderte drehte sich der alte Mann um und ging zur Tür, bevor er noch einmal zurücksah und sagte: "Heute Abend gegen sechs Uhr findet ein Treffen des Ordens statt, ich erwarte das du erscheinst."

Das Treffen hatte bereits begonnen als Snape ankam. Alle Stühle waren besetzt sodass er am Fenster stehen blieb. Mehrere abschätzige Blicke trafen ihn, darunter auch der Blick von Mad Eye der klar machte, dass er ihn, wenn er könnte sofort nach Askaban verfrachten würde. Auch Harry Potter würde ihn am liebsten dorthin verfrachten oder gleich umbringen, so wie er das nach dessen Blick beurteilen konnte. Selbst Albus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Während ihm die bisherigen Details von Dumbeldors Worten entgangen waren wurde nun sein Blick auf ihn gelenkt, als dieser auf den jungen Mann zu seiner rechten hinwies, wo Severus normalerweise immer saß und den jungen Mann freundlich anblickte. Severus hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl ihn zu kennen, doch der Kopfschmerz lies weitere gedankliche Recherchen nicht zu. Auch nicht, da dieser Typ sich nun räusperte und zu sprechen begann und somit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus auf ihn richtete.

„Guten Abend alle zusammen. Ich wollte mich kurz vorstellen. Denn obwohl ich bereits eine Zeit lang für den Orden arbeite, habe ich noch nie offiziell an diesen Treffen teilgenommen. Ich bin, Michael Decode und lebe in Südfrankreich. Die meisten von ihnen werden mich nicht kennen, da ich in Marseille zur Schule ging, danach an der Sorbone und an der Da Vinci in Rom Zaubertränke, Medizin und Chemie studierte und dort auch meinen Master und Doktor gemacht habe. Die letzten Jahre war ich dank meiner guten Sprachkenntnisse in vielen Teilen der Welt unterwegs unter anderem in Japan und Brasilien. Dort habe ich meine Kenntnisse sehr vertiefen können. Mit dem Wiedererscheinen Voldemorts bin ich dann wieder hierher zurückgekehrt, um mich dem Widerstand erneut aktiv anzuschließen. Meine Frau als auch meine Kinder sind im Ausland in Sicherheit. Da mich mit Albus eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet möchte ich euch in Zukunft soweit es mir möglich ist unterstützen, zumal ich nun für das Zaubertrankforschungsinstitut Mistral Inc. Corp. arbeite. Also ich glaube das wars soweit, oder habe ich noch etwas vergessen Albus?"

„Nein Mic, aber wenn die anderen noch Fragen an dich haben würde ich sie bitten dir diese nach der Besprechung zu stellen. Fahren wir fort. Moody du wolltest mit uns noch weitere Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu kommen lassen…." „…………….."

Während alle seiner Begrüßungsrede gebannt gelauscht hatten und dem weiteren Erläuterungen Moodys folgten, konnte Snape nicht umhin diesen Typen schon jetzt nicht zu mögen. Der arbeite doch nicht etwa wirklich für das weltweit führende Institut im Bereich der Zaubertrankforschung? Das konnte nicht sein. Noch nicht einmal er hatte bis jetzt die Chance gehabt dort Einblick zu erhalten, obwohl er es seit Jahren versuchte. Auch das er sich als guter Freund Dumbledores ausgab missfiel dem Zaubertrankmeister.

Im Verlauf des Abends verstand sich Decode auch weiter blendend mit dem Schulleiter, was ihn nachdenklich stimmte. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter viele gute Freunde hatte, aber an einen namens Decode konnte er sich nicht erinnern und trotzdem irgendwoher kannte er ihn.

Severus bekam gerade noch mit, das Albus das Treffen nach einer weiteren Stunde für beendet erklärte. Bevor er sich diesem Mic auch nur nähern konnte rempelte ihn Moody an, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte was Snape wollte und entgegnete: „Na wie gefällt dir der Neue?"

Severus schnaubte nur. Was sollte das?

„Eifersüchtig? Er macht sich doch wesentlich besser an Albus Seite als du, das musst du doch zugeben?"

„Wenn du das sagst" antworte Severus gereizt.

„ So kurz angebunden? Also, ich finde er hat das Potential dich schon bald zu ersetzen, würde uns allen sicher gut tun und du kämmst endlich dorthin, wo du schon seit Jahren hingehörst! Und dieser Meinung bin nicht nur ich, wenn ich mir die anderen um ihn herum so ansehe."

Moodys Augen funkelten hämisch. Aber es war nicht abzustreiten, dass sich tatsächlich mittlerweile alle anderen Ordensmitglieder um ihn scherten. Nach außen zeigte Snape keine Regung, aber innerlich kochte er bereits. Eigentlich wollte er dem alten Auror etwas entgegen schleudern, besann sich dann aber eine Sekunde, denn er wollte nicht noch mehr das leicht angespannte Verhältnis zu Dumbledore verschlimmern und machte sich stattdessen aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur apparierte er sofort nach Hogwarts zurück.

Nachdem er zwei Gläser Whisky getrunken hatte, um sich etwas zu beruhigen, merkte er, dass das Dröhnen nun wieder stärker wurde, holte weitere Phiolen und machte sich danach auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Gerade als er den Trank im Bett zu sich nehmen wollte durchfuhr in ein stechender Schmerz. Voldemort rief ihn. Aber warum? Er ließ den Trank auf dem Nachtisch zurück und machte sich für das Treffen zurecht. Unbemerkt von ihm rollte die Phiole währenddessen mit dem Trank an die Tischkante, fiel von dort auf den Teppich und verschwand unter seinem Bett.


	4. Am Ende des Tages

**Kapitel 3: Am Ende des Tages**

Als er den Trank kurze Zeit später nicht direkt fand, lief er ins Labor und nahm dort einen Schmerz- und Stärkungstrank ein, um sich dann schleunigst auf den Weg zu machen, da sein Arm bereits stark schmerzte und er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Im Thronsaal der Burg angekommen fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte Albus über das Treffen zu informieren. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass dieser Tag vorüber ging, dachte er, als auch schon Voldemort im Kreis seiner Todesser erschien und sich alle vor ihm verbeugten. Als sie sich wieder erhoben wandte sich Riddle auch schon an Malfoy.

„Und hast du alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigen können?"

„Ja, my Lord."

„Hol sie in den Kreis!"

Als Lucius zurückkam sah Severus, der an der Seite von Voldemort stand, dass der Blonde mit seiner rechten Hand ein dunkelbraunen Haarschob hinter sich herzog, während die Frau, der dieser Schopf gehörte, wie verrückt versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Als er sie vor Voldemorts Füße stieß fiel auf, dass sie zwar schmutzig war, ihr kurzes Kleid aber noch trug. Malfoy hatte sich also noch nicht an ihr vergriffen. Das musste seinen „alten" Freund ja sehr viel Überwindung gekostet haben. In dem Moment blickte die Frau hoch zum dunklen Lord.

„LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN SIE WIDERLING!"forderte diese ihn schreiend auf und drehte ihren Kopf in die Runde. „WAS GLOTZT IHR SO, IHR PERVERSEN IDIOTEN!" wandte sie sich nun auch an die anderen Todesser.

Voldemort betrachtete sie nur unschlüssig, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Im gleichen Moment verharrte sie in ihrer knieenden Position und ihr Mund schien sich zu verschließen, denn obwohl sie noch immer vor Wut kochte und schreien wollte, bemerkte Severus das sie den Mund nicht mehr öffnen konnte. Langsam keimte Angst in ihr auf.

„So eine kesse Jungfrau, hatten wir aber schon lange nicht mehr."

Er grinste diabolisch und fuhr fort: „Sind wir pervers, Lucius? Sie jedenfalls behauptet das. Ihre Behauptung müssten wir nun logischerweise begründen oder widerlegen. Was machen wir denn nun?"

„My Lord?"

Voldemort sah in die Runde, während Severus nun immer wieder von der Frau etwas schräg vor ihm mit angsterfüllten Augen betrachtet wurde. Er verließ seinen Platz neben Snape und dreht eine kleine Runde im inneren Kreis der Todesser um die Frau herum und musterte seine Diener. Als er Malfoy in die Augen sah, grinste er und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Wir werden dieser Göre nun zeigen wer wir sind und ihrer Wissbegierde auf die Sprünge helfen. Einem von euch mache ich sie zum Geschenk, er darf sie zuerst haben, damit ihr aber alle in den Genuss kommt wird er dies gleich hier vor euch tun."

Lucius würde sich mal wieder mit Freude an der Frau vergehen, dachte Severus angeekelt.

Der Lord sprach bereits von Severus unbemerkt weiter und dabei fiel seinen Blick langsam auf Severus.

„Du, mein Giftmischer wirst uns die Freude machen."

Alle starrten ihn nun an, während ihm bereits bei dem Gedanken übel wurde und ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Warum wollt der Lord dass er es tat? Sonst durfte das doch immer Malfoy tun. Die anderen sahen ihn ebenfalls irritiert an und Malfoys Gesicht glüht vor Wut. Was sollte er jetzt tun, wie sollte er dies später vor Dumbledore rechtfertigen?

„Giftmischer hast du verstanden?" Voldemorts Augen funkelten bereits mit leichtem Zorn.

„My Lord?" antwortete Snape zögerlich, ohne sich aus seiner Starre lösen zu können. Er konnte das nicht tun. Es war ihm einfach zuwider.

„Du wiedersetzt dich mir?" fragte ihn dieser, bevor er lauter fortfuhr:

„Ich mache dir ein Geschenk und du lehnst es ab? "

„KNIE NIEDER!"

Kaum das Snape sich hingekniet hatte, richtete der dunkle Lord den Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte: „Crucio". Sein Körper schmerzte und der Kopfschmerz schien ungeahnte Ausmaße zu erreichen, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Benommen merkte er, wie jemand ihn packte und leicht in eine andere Richtung schob als er ein „Enervate" vernahm.

Zwei Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, beiden schien die Bestrafung zu gefallen. Die eine Stimme gehörte Lucius, wem auch sonst und auch die zweite erkannte er irritiert wieder. Sie war ungewohnt, aber von wem?

Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in die Augen der Frau, die nun vornübergebeugt schräg vor ihm kniete. Im nächsten Moment trat jemand hinter sie und begann mit dem was er nicht gekonnt hatte, während Severus ihrem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte.

Toll, jetzt bestraft mich der Lord dazu zuzusehen, dachte er sarkastisch. Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen grünen Lichtblitz und die Augen der Frau wurden leer.

Er wurde nun grob hochgezogen und es folgte ein weiteres Enervate, weil ihm dank der Kopfschmerzen wieder schwarz vor Augen geworden war.

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam vernahm er ein leises Flüstern, in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand und zunehmend wurde ihm komischer, bevor es ihm dämmerte. Jemand belegte gerade jemand anderen mit einem Zauber. Er zwang sich aufzusehen und er erkannte Voldemort, der ihn anlächelte. Sein Zauberstab war noch auf ihn gerichtet und ihm wurde klar, dass er mit einem Zauber belegt worden war. Er war zu Anfang viel zu geschockt, um die angsterfüllten Blick der anderen Todesser wahrzunehmen, als der dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog und mit einem kalten hohlen Lachen erläuterte:

„Ja Giftmischer, ich habe dich mit einem Zauber belegt. Du begreifst schnell. Nachdem du meinen letzten Wunsch nicht erfüllen wolltest, bin ich so frei dich mit deinem Leben an mein zweites Anliegen zu binden. "

* * *

Und wie findet ihr die Story? Langweilig? Krass? Voldi zu niedlich? Rechtschreibfehler gefunden? Andere Dinge die euch stören oder gefallen?

Dann los auf Review drücken und ich erfahre davon!


	5. Die List der Schlange

**So, endlich geht die Geschichte weiter. Danke für die Reviews! Da ihr so lange warten musstet, wird das Kapitel vier auch nicht das einzige sein, dass ich nun uploade!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und ihr wisst ja, ich freue mich über jedes Kommentar von euch**

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Die List der Schlange**

„Mit welchem Zauber habt ihr mich belegt? Was verlangt ihr von mir, my Lord? Ihr wisst doch ich mache alles für euch. "

„Die erste Frage werde ich dir nicht beantworten Giftmischer, sie könnte dich nur von auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Was ich hingegen verlange und unter welchen Einschränkungen du ab jetzt stehst, das wirst du erfahren. Du hast nämlich gerade die einmalige Chance erhalten mich auf ganz besondere Weise von deiner vorhandenen Treue zu überzeugen."

Wieder lachte der dunkle Lord.

Nach einem Blick in die Runde, entließ er sogleich alle anderen Todesser und wartete bis sie beide allein waren.

Snape fühlte sich während dieser Minuten so niedergeschlagen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er in letzter Zeit getan haben könnte, was den dunklen Lord zu solchen Maßnahmen ihm gegenüber greifen ließ. Er war sich bis auf den heutigen Fehler keiner Schuld bewusst. Hatte ihn jemand verraten, war er enttarnt worden?

„So nun sind wir allein. Ich wollte vermeiden, dass dich jemand der anderen bei deiner Aufgabe stört oder dir nachher noch helfen könnte. Es brächte mich in die Zwangslage deinen Helfer dann dafür töten zu müssen. Und das willst du doch nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, my Lord."

Snape wurde Übel von den Kopfschmerzen und er erschauerte vor dem was nun kommen würde.

„Du wirst nach Arrow reisen und dort das Vertrauen einer jungen Familie gewinnen. Nicht aber als du selbst, sondern in der Gestalt ihres Geheimniswahrers. Im Keller des Hauser befindet sich ein ungenutztes Labor. In diesem wirst du einen Trank für das schwer lungenkranke Kind der Familie herstellen. Ein nach außen scheinender Heiltrank, der das Kind aber in Wirklichkeit langsam vergiften wird. Soweit klar?"

Severus war schleierhaft wie der dunkle Lord erfahren hatte, wer der Geheimniswahrer dieser Familie war und das das bedeutete, dass sie ihm nun damit auf Geheiß und Verderb ausgeliefert waren ohne Chance auf Hilfe von außen, da er ja ihr einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt sein würde.

„Ja, wie ihr wünscht." Snape verbeugte sich vor ihm, wobei ihm jedoch wieder Übel wurde.

„Und um welche Familie handelt es sich?"

„Ist das wirklich eine wichtige Frage für deinen Auftrag oder stellst du sie aus persönlichem Interesse?" erwiderte der Lord sichtlich stark gereizt.

Snape wurde wieder nervöser, wie sollte er denn den Orden warnen ohne zu wissen, auf wenn es der dunkle Lord abgesehen hatte. Er musste die Frage später noch mal anders versuchen zu stellen.

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sein Herr erwähnt hatte, das der Zauber ihn einschränken würde, aber nicht wie, also fragte er ihn.

„Nicht so schüchtern mein treuer Diener. Diese Frage ist fürwahr wichtiger als die letzte, du willst ja auch deinen Auftrag erfüllen und es wäre schade müsste ich mir einen neuen Diener suchen."

Dem Zaubertrankmeister wurde schlecht, sein Überleben hing also ganz von der Erfüllung des Auftrages ab. Er hätte heute Morgen doch liegen bleiben sollen, heischte ihn seine innere Stimme an.

Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Wie hatte er auch in dem Glauben leben können, das Voldemort ihn von solchen Aufträgen zurückhalten würde.

Voldemort genoss es den gehetzten Blick seines Giftmischers zu beobachten, na endlich hatte dieser verstanden was Sache war. Auch wenn sonst niemand in dem Blick des Giftmischers lesen konnte, er konnte es. Er hatte zudem schon immer Severus schnelle Auffassungsgabe geschätzt. Nun genug der Schonung.

„Giftmischer?"

„Ja, my Lord?"

„Um deinen Auftrag zu meiner Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen, solltest du drei Dinge genauestens berücksichtigen:

**Erstens:** Ich vertraue auf deine Verschwiegenheit. Suchst du dir wegen deines Zustandes Hilfe, egal ob durch Literatur oder eine Person, oder erfährt auch nur jemand davon, werde ich davon erfahren und müsste dich zu meinem Bedauern töten."

Mit diesem Hinweis hatte Snape bereits gerechnet und verzog keine Miene. Als Voldemort die zweite Bedingung erläuterte, wurde ihm jedoch ganz anders.

„**Zweitens:** Der Zauber verträgt sich nicht gut mit Orten, die unter starken Schutzbannen stehen. Du wirst all deine Energie doch für meinen Auftrag brauchen, also halte dich von ihnen fern."

„Aber my Lord, .." stockte Severus und fuhr nach kurzer Überlegung fort:

„Ich müsste noch mal nach Hogwarts um die entsprechenden Trankzutaten zusammenzustellen" und um insgeheim Dumbeldore zu informieren, was ihm aber nur im Gedanken durch den Kopf schoss. Wie auch der Gedanke, wohin er noch fliehen konnte, falls er dazu später gezwungen sein müsste.

Ihm wurde bei den nächsten Worten heiß und kalt.

„Alles was du brauchst, wirst du von mir erhalten, las nur in dem kleinen Labor einen Zettel liegen, eine meiner Elfen wird sich dann einmalig darum kümmern. Diese Hilfe gewähre ich dir. Brauchst du weitere Dinge richte diese an Grabbe und Goyle, die in deiner Nähe sein werden und dir von Zeit zu Zeit nachts einen Besuch abstatten. Soweit klar, mein treuer Diener?"

Severus musste zugeben, Voldemort hatte schon sehr genau vorgesorgt. Das Grabbe und Goyle ihn bewachten machte seine Situation doch nicht so aussichtslos. Sogar ihm war etwas Glück vergönnt, dachte er bevor der Lord nach seinem Nicken auch schon fortfuhr.

„**Drittens:** Arbeite schnell und sei erfolgreich, denn ich kann den Zauber nur binnen eines Monats wieder von dir nehmen."

Trotz einem flauen Gefühl im Magen war Snape zuversichtlicher als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Er war also mit einem bestimmten Zauber belegt, von dem ihm Dumbeldore befreien könnte, denn so viele dunkele Zauber gab es nicht, die solche eine Wirkweise hatten.

Der Schulleiter kannte sich zum Glück gut mit schwarzer Magie aus, so dass er ihm würde helfen können. Er musste nur sehr vorsichtig sein, mahnte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Grabbe und Goyle erschienen im Portal, der Zaubertrankmeister erhielt mehrere Phiolen Vielsafttrank und einige Haarbüschel, von der er sofort eine Portion fertigstellte. Während der Lord die beiden anderen Diener anwies Snape mittels des Portschlüssels nach Arrow zu begleiten und dort auf weitere Instruktionen zu warten, nahm er den Trank zu sich.

* * *

Was Severus jedoch nicht wusste war, dass er in dieser Nacht bereits das Haus von Moodys Tochter Rike und ihrem Mann betrat, die der Auror seit Jahren gut versteckt glaubte und von denen noch nicht einmal der Phönixorden wusste, da Alastor Snape nie vertraut hatte. Zudem hatte der Auror das Gedächtnis der Familie soweit verändert, das sie selbst sich nicht würden helfen können.


	6. Unerwarteter Zuhörer

**Kapitel 5: Unerwarteter Zuhörer**

Als Snape und die anderen verschwunden waren blieb der dunkle Meister noch im Saal zurück und sprach mit einem anderen Todesser, der ohne Verbeugung nun an den Lord herangetreten war.

Die zufällig in den Raum geschlüpfte Ratte hielt hinter dem Thron inne, in freudiger Erwartung Zeuge der Bestrafung des Idioten zu werten, der sich so ihrem Meister genähert hatte. Was dann aber folgte, sollte der Ratte schlaflose Nächte bereiten.

Beide begannen ein Gespräch, das Peter ohne zu wollen tief im Gedächtnis blieb:

„Niemand hier? Ich dachte ihr würdet mit Verrätern einen angemessen Exempel statuieren, aber wie mir scheint schenkt ihr meinen Worten doch keine Beachtung. Warum glaubt ihr meinen Worten nicht?"

„Was ich glaube spielt für euch keine Rolle. Eure Informationen haben mich erreicht und ich werde nun deren Richtigkeit überprüfen."

„Inwiefern? Darf ich euch dabei vielleicht behilflich sein?"

„Über mein Vorgehen, werde ich euch zu gegebener Zeit informieren und falls eure Informationen sich als wahr herausstellen werdet ihr schon noch Zeuge meiner Vergeltung werden. Falls er ein Spion ist, werde ich das Vertrauen in ihn schon zu erschüttern wissen. Wie lief es mit eurem speziellen Auftrag?"

„Gut. Ich habe alles zu eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen können."

Als der Todesser sich nach kurzer Zeit zum Gehen wendete, richtete sich der Meister nochmals an ihn.

„Hogwarts wird schon in den nächsten Tagen einen Zaubertrankmeister suchen und das gestaltet sich während des Schuljahres immer schwierig. Ihr könntet dort mit etwas Geschick eure Hilfe anbieten."

Beide grinsten sich an, bevor der Todesser und kurz danach auch Voldemort verschwand.

* * *

Seit Peter nicht mehr an allen Treffen teilnahm entging ihm einiges, aber dass der Lord an seiner rechten Hand zweifelte, nachdem ihm ein niederer –und Peter unbekannter- Todesser Informationen gab, wunderte ihn.

Auch wenn er das Aas von Snape nicht mochte, er musste in Erfahrung bringen was passiert war.


	7. Arrow

**Kapitel 6: Arrow**

Die ersten Tage im Haus der jungen Familie gestalteten sich alles andere als schwierig für Severus, abgesehen davon, dass er die herzlichen Umarmungen ertragen musste und ihn der kleine Junge mit seinem Wunsch weitere Abenteuergeschichten zu erzählen an den Rande des Wahnsinns brachte.

Auch wenn es für ihn ungewohnt war, stellte er fest, dass er es doch irgendwie mochte in der Nähe dieser Menschen zu sein, die ihn gernhatten und sich um ihn kümmerten.

Bei diesen Gedanken schallte er sich immer einen Idioten, weil diese Familie ihn ja als jemand anderen ansahen, als der der er wirklich war.

So eine Familie hatte er sich damals noch als Sechsjähriger gewünscht, aber dieser Wunsch waren schon lange zugunsten anderer Aufgaben und Bestimmungen aufgegeben worden.

Am ersten Abend hatte er im kleinen Kellerlabor Ordnung geschafft und konnte tags darauf gleich mit der Arbeit beginnen. Neben den speziellen Trankzutaten hatte der Lord auch alle anderen Zutaten gewähren lassen, mit denen er sich endlich auch den Kopfschmerz- und Stärkungstrank brauen konnte, die er so notwendig brauchte.

Schwieriger gestaltete sich der Versuch Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Die Familie besaß keine Eule und er wusste immer noch nicht wer sie eigentlich waren. Als er am vierten Abend die Wohnung nach Hinweisen auf ihre wahre Identität inspizierte, tauchten Grabbe und Goyle auf und ließen sich nicht davon abbringen das Labor zu besichtigen.

Obwohl beide nie sehr helle gewesen waren, fiel ihnen auf, dass er noch nicht wirklich mit dem Trank für den Jungen begonnen hatte und es war Schwerstarbeit für Ihn die beiden zu beschwichtigen. Es wurmte ihn am Morgen immer noch, wie sie das so schnell bemerkt hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück machte er sich dann auf in den Keller. Sera wäre blass vor Neid wüsste sie, das er hier regelmäßig aß um kein Aufsehen zu erwecken, dachte er als er hinunterging.

Dem Kleinen ging es heute nicht sehr gut und Severus überlegte angestrengt, wie er die gefährlichen Substanzen gegen unverfänglichere austauchen konnte, als schon wieder der starke Kopfschmerz über ihn hereinbrach und ihn fast besinnungslos machte.

Am Nachmittag kam Alexander runter in den Keller und überredete ihn zu einem kleinen Spaziergang in dem angrenzenden Wäldchen. Niedergeschlagen stimmte er zu. Obwohl er dachte, der Spaziergang würde ihm guttun, war er danach noch besorgter als vorher.

Warum musste ihn der Vater auch noch mit seinen Sorgen behelligen? Außerdem war er sicher, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden war, obwohl Grabbe und Goyle sie nicht verfolgt hatten. Hatte er noch mehr Bewacher?

Am Abend bot sich ihm endlich die Gelegenheit das Pergament mit dem Schreiben an Dumbledore zu verschicken.

Katarina, eine junge Frau aus dem Dorf war kurz zum Kaffee vorbeigekommen und sollte nicht mehr in der frühen Winterdämmerung allein nach Hause zurück gehen. Er schaffte es, dass Alexander nach dem Kleinen schaute, während er mit Katarina ging, obwohl diese ihn den ganzen Weg lang nur ausfragte.

„Warum sind sie wirklich mit mir mitgegangen?"

„Das wissen sie doch!" entgegnete Severus genervt.

„Ah, ja?" Kata wusste, dass der alte Griesgram sie das letzte Mal noch am liebsten mit den Augen ausgezogen hätte und sie daher vorhin überhaupt nicht gewollt hatte, dass er sie bringen würde.

Irgendwie war er verändert und schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

Severus schnaubte.

„Ich hoffe", begann sie weiter, „sie können dem kleinen Sascha helfen. Er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Wir im Dorf hatten schon überlegt für die Familie zu sammeln, damit sie den Jungen ins St. Mungo bringen können. Wir wissen ja alle, das Alexander schon länger keine Arbeit mehr hat und sie sich wahrscheinlich nur nicht getraut haben um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Das wird nicht mehr nötig sein, ich bin ja jetzt da."

„Trauen sie sich das wirklich zu?"

„Ja!" gab er entnervt zurück. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt, er brauchte keine Einmischung.

Den Rest des Weges blieben beide still. Am Haus angekommen, lud Katarina Severus ein noch kurz mit rein zu kommen und sich vor dem Rückweg aufzuwärmen.

Zwei Sekunden später an die Garderobe gedrückt, war ihr schleierhaft, warum sie diesen alten Mann, das Angebot gemacht hatte. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdachte, drückte der sie auch hart an die Wand, hielt ihr den Mund zu und blickte sich in alle Richtungen um, nach dem Gefühl von Kata zu urteilen, als wolle dieser sich vergewissern, das auch niemand sie von draußen sehen konnte.

Was war bloß in den gefahren? Der wollte sie doch nicht..?

Als Severus sich an ihr Ohr beugte und hastig flüsterte:

„Ich muss ein Schreiben per Eule verschicken…., es ist dringend, machen sie das für mich? Es geht um Sascha. Ich konnte es bei Alex und Maria nicht… Die beiden hätten es gemerkt. Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen…"

Kata war total verdattert, aber erleichtert und nickte schnell.

„Das Pergament befindet sich in ihrer rechten Manteltasche. Warten sie noch etwas nachdem ich gegangen bin und schicken es dann sofort los. Zu niemandem ein Wort."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, ließ er von ihr ab und hielt sich auf dem Weg zur Tür den Kopf, stöhnte und begann schon zu schwanken. Als Kata zu ihm kam, sagte er nur was von Kopfschmerz und sie holte ohne auf seine Worte zu hören, Aspirin und steckte es unter seinem verwunderten Blick in seine Tasche.

„Muggelmedizin, aber sie hilft. Auf Wiedersehn."

Auf dem Rückweg sah er wie Grabbe und Goyle kurz aufschauten, sich dann aber gleich wieder von ihm entfernten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kata früh aus dem Bett geklingelt. Ein Mann stand vor ihrer Tür, den sie als den neuen Nachbarn von gegenüber erkannte und fragte:

„Alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte gestern jemanden mit in ihre Wohnung gehen sehen und mir Sorgen gemacht."

Dieser Typ war unheimlich und sie hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er der Grund gewesen sein könnte, warum der Griesgram so vorsichtig gewesen war.

„Ja, der Onkel von Maria hat mich nach Hause gebracht. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Danach hab ich nur kurz einen Brief an einen alten Bekannten abgeschickt, weil ich mir Sorgen um den kleinen Sascha mache. Sie wissen ja wahrscheinlich aus dem Dorf Bescheid."

„Es war also ihr Brief und nicht der ihres Begleiters?"

„Ja, auch wenn sie das überhaupt nichts angeht."

Der Mann hatte sie mit einem Satz in die Wohnung geschoben, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und drückte ihr nun den Hals zu.

„Pass genau auf, du kleine Schlampe, wie du mir gegenüber sprichst. Du magst zwar Okklumentik beherrschen, trotzdem schützt dich das nicht."

Ganz nah kam er ihrem Gesicht und sie hörte ein kurzes „Leglimens" bevor der Fremde auch schon ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken durchforstete, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Als er wieder aus ihrem Geist hervortrat lächelte er.

„Ein Wort zu dem alten Griesgram und du bist tot."

Als er verschwunden war, sank Katarina auf die Knie und war nur froh, dass sie noch lebte, fragte sich aber auch gleichzeitig wem der alte Mann nur etwas getan haben konnte, dass man ihn so hinterher spionierte.

Am Abend wurde Severus wieder besucht. Mit Goyle erschien diesmal Note. Sie wiesen ihn darauf hin endlich mit dem Trank fortzufahren und als Note mit ihm allein war, sorgte er mit mehreren gemurmelten „crucio" dafür das Snape, diesen Hinweis nicht missverstand. Es war ja schließlich zu seinem Besten.

An diesem Tag hatte auch der Unbekannte, der zuvor Katarina besucht hatte es endlich geschafft, dass Dumbledore ihn ohne jeden Zweifel vorrübergehend als Zaubertranklehrer einstellte.

Die Schüler der sechsten Klasse waren heute richtig begeistert gewesen, nicht Snape sondern diesen Neuen zu haben und bis auf den alten Schulleiter verschwendete niemand weiter einen Gedanken an ihn.

„Hast du schon etwas von ihm gehört, Albus?" fragte der gerade hereinbekomme Remus seinen früheren Lehrer.

„Nein, seit nun vier Tagen nichts mehr."

„Er wird sich schon melden. Kommst du noch mit nach Hogsmeade, der Neue wollte uns für unser herzliches Willkommen danken."

„Geht nur und viel Spaß!"

* * *

Der Alte versank wieder in Grübeleien, als er allein war. Als plötzlich eine Eule mit ihrem Schnabel an sein Fenster tippte.


	8. Sandmann

**Kapitel 7: Sandmann**

„Severus, endlich, es wurde aber auch Zeit du Dickschädel!" rief der Schulleiter vor Freude aus und lies die Eule herein.

Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er aber, dass die Eule keinen Brief mehr an ihrem Fuß hatte, sondern nur noch Reste von einem Band darum gewickelt war. Ratlos sah er auf den ihm hingehaltenen Fuß und wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

* * *

Auch jetzt zwei Wochen später ging ihm dieser irreale Moment nicht aus dem Kopf. Severus war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, auch eine Nachricht hatte er nicht erhalten. Warum meldete er sich nicht?

Okay, er hatte es sich in letzter Zeit richtig mit ihm verscherzt, aber deswegen schmollend verschwinden? Was sollte Albus nun tun? Auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder wollten langsam wissen, wo Snape blieb. Zum Glück hatte er eine fähige Vertretung gefunden, der bei den Schülern sehr beliebt war.

Unten in den Kerkern, in den Privaträumen des Zaubertrankprofessors machte sich Sera ebenfalls Sorgen, auch wenn die anderen Hauselfen sie dafür verspotteten.

* * *

Nach nun über zwei Wochen und etlichen Fehlschlägen hatte Severus es endlich geschafft.

Im Kessel hatte er für seine Besucher heute Nacht das Gift fertiggestellt und in den versteckten Phiolen im Schrank hinter ihm den genau gleich aussehenden Heiltrank. Auch wenn es ihm mittlerweile immer mehr Mühe machte sich länger zu konzentrieren und die Kopfschmerzen zunehmend für Ohnmacht oder starkes Nasenbluten sorgen, hatte er arbeiten können.

Katarina hatte sich für morgen bei Maria und Alexander zum Cafe angekündigt und er konnte sie dann endlich fragen, ob sie bereits eine Nachricht für ihn erhalten hatte.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr klopfte es auch schon am Kellerfenster und Severus eilte, nachdem er den alten Schrank versiegelt hatte, hoch um seine Bewacher hereinzulassen.

Entgegen allen anderen Besuchen verhielten sie sich seine Bewacher heute anders, was Snape bereits nach den ersten Worten bewusst werden sollte.

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen, nahm Note Severus, bevor dieser reagieren konnte, den Zauberstab ab und verpasste ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer. So bewegungs- und sprachunfähig beugte der Todesser sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte:

„Während wir in den Keller gehen, nimmt dich Grabbe mit zum Waldrand. Erst wenn wir dort hinkommen, nehme ich die Klammer von dir und du kannst zurück ins Haus."

Note und Goyle verschwanden im Haus, bevor sich Grabbe mit ihm auf den Weg machte. Am Waldrand blieben sie stehen.

„Morgen Abend treffen wir uns wieder alle in der Thronhalle" begann Grabbe, „aber du kannst dann ja nicht da sein. Die anderen werden über den Stand ihrer Aufträge informieren, ja es gibt gerade wirklich was zu tun, wir sind nicht die einzigen. Wir berichten dann von hier.

Ich denke der Lord wird zufrieden sein. Eigentlich dürfte ich dirs nicht sagen, dass wir morgen dann nicht da sind, aber ich sag's dir trotzdem. Es kann sein, dass ich dann nicht mehr komme. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass ich keine Lust mehr hab, hier den ganzen Tag zu stehen und dich zu bewachen. Ich find das so was von überflüssig. Ich vermisse auch meine Familie, aber davon hast du ja keine Ahnung."

Snape wusste nicht, was dieses übertriebene Getue sollte, war sich aber sicher, dass sein Plan dennoch aufgehen würde, zudem hatte er morgen Abend mal seine Ruhe.

Bereits eine Viertelstunde später ließen sie ihn wieder gehen. Als er sich im Keller vergewissert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war, nahm er eine der Phiolen aus dem Schrank und ging mit dem Abenteuerbuch hoch zu Sascha, um dessen eingeschlafenen Vater abzulösen. Gegen zwei Uhr kam Sascha endlich zur Ruhe und schlief friedlich ein.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später:

Auf einer Lichtung im Wald bemerkte Agatha Thomes, die gerade spazieren ging, dunkle Gestalten, die einige Utensilien an, die ihnen gegenüberstehenden übergaben und in der nächsten Sekunde war wieder alles ruhig. Sie war froh, dass gerade heute Nacht ihre Stirnlampe den Geist aufgegeben hatte, sonst wäre sie sicher nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Kaum zu Hause hatte sie die Gestalten aber schon wieder vergessen.

* * *

Severus fand am nächsten Tag nichts darüber heraus, ob Dumbledore etwas in die Wege geleitet hatte. Katarina beschwerte sich nur darüber, dass ihre Eule immer wieder verschwand und dann Tage später wiederkam. Ansonsten blieb sie reserviert.

Vielleicht war der Schulleiter sich einfach nur nicht sicher, ob er dem Besitzer der Eule trauen konnte bzw. es nicht zu gefährlich für seinen Spion war eine Eule mit einer Antwort an diese Adresse zu schicken.

Trotzdem hatte er für den Fall der Fälle zwei weitere Nachrichten verfasst, die er bei Katarina abschicken wollte. Was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte, dass er beide Rollen gestern bei sich getragen hatte und Goyle dieser Idiot nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn zu durchsuchen.

Obwohl Katarina es nicht wollte, begleitete er sie später nach Hause.

* * *

Dumbeldore kehrte zur gleichen Zeit von einem Ordenstreffen nach Hogwarts zurück. Das Treffen war heute sehr anstrengend für Ihn gewesen, da es natürlich in allen gewaltig brodelte. Snapes Verschwinden beunruhigte alle und fasst alle waren der Ansicht, dass er wieder zu den Todessern übergelaufen sein könnte und man nach ihm fanden lassen sollte.

Er war ja weder verletzt noch tot gefunden worden. Nach Moodys flammender Rede wollten dann niemand mehr Zweifel an seinem Verrat hegen. Im Orden schien sich einzig Lupin nicht so sicher zu sein, vielleicht auch weil er gerade wusste, wie es war immer nur vorverurteilt zu werden, dachte der alte Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Dieses Lächeln wandte sich daraufhin in tiefe Besorgnis, die den Mann in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen lies.

* * *

Irritiert machte sich Severus auf den Rückweg zu Alexander und Maria. Katarina war sehr aufgebracht gewesen, als sie erfuhr, dass er wiederrum ihre Eule nutzen wollte, hatte dann aber doch schließlich eingelenkt.

Das zweite Pergament hatte er ihr zur Verwahrung gegeben und sollte in ein paar Tagen per Eule folgen. Im Haus angekommen, wollte er kurz nach Sascha sehen, Maria versicherte ihm jedoch, dass alles gut sei und er sich schlafen legen könne. Das machte er dann auch, nachdem er einen starken Schlaftrunk genommen hatte, um wenigstens für einige Stunden diesen Kopfschmerzen zu entfliehen.

In der Nacht machte es im Haus zweimal „plopp" und eine kleine Gestalt und eine Ratte flitzen durch die Räume. Genauso wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Unbemerkt von allen Schlafenden.

* * *

Am Abend war es in der Thronhalle sehr voll. Pettigrew lief die ganze Zeit wie ein Wiesel durch die Gegend und versuchte jeden zu bequatschen, das war Grabbe schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen. Was wollte der denn schon wieder?

Nun hatte er ihn gesehen und schon stand er vor ihm.

„Hallo Mr. Grabbe. Wie geht es?"

„Na Ratte, so förmlich? Sag gleich was du willst, oder geh!"

„Ich wollte nur nett sein. Wie läuft eure Mission so?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen soll, sonst wird der dunkle Lord sicher böse."

„Ich kann dir auch Fragen stellen und du sagst einfach, ja oder nein?"

Grabbe wusste nicht so recht, was er antworten sollte. Er war nicht schlau und das wusste auch die Ratte. Oft hatte er schon Ärger mit dem Lord bekommen, weil er nicht seine Befehle richtig befolgt hatte und seine Frau hatte ihm vor drei Wochen erst eingeschärft bei diesem Auftrag keinen Fehler mehr zu machen.

Was sollte er also tun?

Bei ja und nein, könnte er eigentlich nicht viel verraten, entschied er und nickte in Richtung der Ratte.

„Voldemort hat letztes Mal vor Snape in einer anderen Sprache gezaubert?"

„Ja."

„Das war wichtig für seinen Auftrag?"

„Ja."

„Du bist doch mit dem Giftmischer unterwegs bei dem Spezialauftrag, oder?"

„Ja."

„Läuft es gut?"

„Ja"

„Kommt Severus heute noch hierher?"

„Nein."

„Er muss dort bleiben, bis er den Auftrag erledigt hat?"

„Ja."

„Wird er nur von euch, von dir und Goyle, überwacht?"

„Nein."

„Er wird also auch von anderen Todessern bewacht?"

„Ja."

„Wird er rund um die Uhr überwacht?"

„Ja".

„Auch im Haus?"

„Jein." Grabbe grinste bei Peters irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Innerlich jubelte die Ratte jedoch bereits, gleich würde er Grabbe soweit haben um ihm die richtige Frage stellen zu können.

„Wird er manchmal im Haus überwacht? "

„Ja."

„Von einer Person vor Ort?"

„Nein."

„Findest du das übertrieben?"

„Ja."

„Warum sollt ihr ihn dann so überwachen, wenn es dafür doch gar keinen Grund gibt?"

„Ich versteh das auch nicht. Der dunkle Lord hat nicht viel dazu gesagt. Wir kennen Snapes Auftrag noch nicht einmal. Ich weiß nicht warum. Wir sind zu seiner Sicherheit da, glaube ich."

„Könnte es sein, dass der dunkle Lord Severus nicht vertraut und ihr ihn deshalb überwachen müsst? Was meinst du?"

„Snape ist doch seine rechte Hand, er muss ihm vertrauen, sonst wär das doch gefährlich für unseren Meister und Snape ist doch nicht so dumm wie Regulus

….."

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte Grabbe, sein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und er sagte monoton:

„Du hast mich reingelegt. Die letzten beiden Fragen kann man gar nicht mit Ja oder Nein beantworten, du fiese Ratte. Warum hast du das getan?"

Aber Peter hatte sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht. Grabbe war zwar dumm, aber stark so dass er ihm lieber in nächster Zeit aus dem Weg gehen würde. Gelohnt hatte es sich, so viele Informationen hatte er heute nicht erhofft zu erhalten.

Das Aas saß also irgendwie in der Falle.

Könnte es für ihn irgendwie nützlich sein, ihm zu helfen, trotz allem?

Na, was sagt ihr?


	9. Der Ausflug

**Kapitel 8: Der Ausflug**

Seit drei Tagen bekam der Junge nun seine Medizin. Er hatte seit gestern zwar bleicher gewirkt als sonst und kaum Appetit gehabt, das schob Severus aber auf das Essen, denn Maria übertrieb es manchmal mit ihren gesunden Menüs.

Gestern irgendetwas mit Algen und rohem Fisch und heute Spinat Tofu Auflauf. Sogar ihr Mann zog sie immer wieder damit auf.

Alexander nahm ihn nach dem Essen zur Seite, während Maria Sascha hochbrachte.

„Ich möchte nicht unverschämt sein, aber du weißt ja Sascha wünscht sich schon die ganze Zeit dieses eine Buch. Als er Geburtstag hatte, konnten wir es ihm schon nicht schenken. Würdest du es heute noch in London besorgen?"

Snape sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Konnte er?

„Es wäre wirklich toll. Bitte. Es geht ihm doch schon besser und bevor Maria merkt, dass du nicht da bist, kannst du auch wieder hier sein. Ich würde es ja selber tun. Und Katarina ist seit Tagen schon bei ihrer Mutter."

„Okay ich werde mal sehen, aber zuerst muss ich in den Keller. In der Winkelgasse könnte ich nämlich gleich noch Zutaten nachkaufen."

„Danke."

Gleich darauf war Alex bereits nach oben verschwunden. Warum hatte er das getan? Ohne weiter zu grübeln, ging er nach Hinten. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und winkte Goyle von der Verandatür heran.

„Spinnst du? Ich hoffe es ist was ernstes Giftmischer, sonst kannst du heute Abend was erleben. Note ist bereits in Fahrt." flüsterte ihm Goyle grinsend zu.

„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse. Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen."

„Mach eine Notiz für Voldemorts Hauselfe."

„Es ist wirklich dringend."

„Okay, aber nur das eine Mal. Falls du versuchst zu fliehen oder uns jemand zusammen sieht bist du dran. Ich sag Note Bescheid. In fünf Minuten am Weg und wehe…"

In der Winkelgasse konnte Snape auch gleich das Buch besorgen und zu seinem Erstaunen hielt Goyle wirklich Abstand. Ein Todesser mit Begleitung würde aufsehen erregen. Nach dem Besuch des Apothekers in der Nokturngasse, kam Snape eine Idee und er machte sich sofort auf zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Bevor Goyle reagieren konnte, war Snape bereits im Laden verschwunden. Das Geschäft war brechend voll. Was hatte er auch an einem Freitagnachmittag anderes erwartet, aber das war gerade gut.

Er schmierte etwas auf ein Preisschild und steckte es ein. Im hinteren Geschäftsbereich in Freds Nähe sah er sich um und fing dann an mehre Leute anzupöbeln, sodass auch Fred Weasley auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihn eingehend musterte. Als Fred ihn packte und ermahnte zu gehen, musste er seine Chance nutzen.

Nah an ihm steckte er ihm das Preisschild unbemerkt in die Tasche.

„Rote Haare, schlaksige Gestalt und nach Jahren des alten Klamottentragens, nicht in der Lage was Anständiges zu tragen, das muss ein Weasley sein."

„Was?"

Fred starrte ihn irritiert an, schickte ihn dann aber sofort mithilfe seines Bruders raus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Draußen musste er dann auch gleich in einer Nebengasse mit Goyle apparieren.

„Was sollte das du Idiot? Wenn dich jemand als diesen Onkel erkannt hätte und dann? Was hast du da drin gemacht?"

Snape holte die Zauberkugel hervor. „Für Sascha"

Goyle drehte sich genervt weg. Snape ging zum Haus und verschwand darin. Er lehnte sich kurz im Flur an die Wand.

Die Kopfschmerzen waren die Hölle und zu allem Überfluss hatte er starkes Nasenbluten. Hoffentlich hatte er den nicht allzu dummen Weasley genug irritieren können. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er Musik und ging nachdem die Nase aufgehört hatte ebenfalls hinein zu den beiden, die bereits auf ihn warteten.

* * *

Fred gingen den restlichen Tag die Worte dieses alten Greises nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Diese Worte hatte er einst fast ähnlich von seinem verhassten Zaubertranklehrer gehört, aber den alten Mann im Geschäft hatte er noch nie vorher gesehen. George stubste ihn an.

„Was ist los Bruderherz?"

„Ach nichts. Ich musste nur grad an den Alten von vorhin denken."

„Ach vergiss den Blödmann. Ein armer Irrer."

„Ja – ja du hast Recht"

Aber erst gegen Abend bei der Abrechnung konnte Fred ihn wirklich vergessen.

* * *

„Ich hoffe du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Michi war vorhin im Keller. Er brauchte keine Trankzutaten. Apparier zum dunklen Lord und erstatte ihm Bericht. In der Zwischenzeit wird Michi mit mir Wache schieben."

Goyle wurde übel, aber er tat was man ihm befahl. Snape hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten, aber das würde der Dreckskerl noch bereuen.

* * *

Als Katarina zurückkam machte sie sich für den Weihnachtsmarkt zurecht. Joan, die Nachbarin ihrer Großmutter hatte sie eingeladen und sie war nur zurückgekommen, um sich schnell umzuziehen und dann wieder nach London zu apparieren. Als sie in die Stiefel schlüpfen wollte, entdeckte sie das Pergament.

„Oh Mist, Verdammter."

Oben in ihrem Arbeitszimmer bemerkte sie dann, dass ihre Eule mal wieder abgehauen war. Heute war echt nicht ihr Tag. Ohne viel zu überlegen, rief sie Lore, ihre Hauselfe, die sie von der Vormieterin übernommen hatte. Im gleichen Moment erschien Lore mit einem „plopp".

„Bring diese Nachricht zu seinem Empfänger!"

„Maam, Lore ist eine Hauselfe und keine Eule. Wir hatten vereinbart, wenn Maam sich daran erinnern, Lore putzt das Haus und Maam lassen sie dafür in Ruhe. Da Lore nicht ihr wirklicher Besitz ist."

Grimmig und mit verschränkten Armen sah sie Katarina herausfordernd an.

„Bitte! Nur dieses eine Mal? Du kannst danach sofort für zwei Wochen deine Hauselfenfreunde besuchen?"

Lores Augen leuchteten.

„Okay, Maam, wie sie wünschen. Lore sagt kurz über Kamin ihr Kommen bei Freunden Bescheid und stellt dann noch den Brief zu." und schon war sie ins nächste Zimmer verschwunden.

* * *

Währenddessen wurde Goyle gerade von seinem Meister aufs Übelste verflucht. Danach rief der dunkle Lord einen der neuen Todesser zu sich und beauftragte ihn damit den Laden der Weasleys mit einigen andern auf versteckte Hinweise von Snape zu untersuchen, bevor er ihn dann in die Luft jagen sollte.

Als er allein im Thronsaal war, sprach er im Gedanken:

„Oh nein Severus, diesmal wirst du dich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen. Habe ich dich Giftmischer nicht gewarnt? Aber du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast, wenn du glaubst mich hintergehen zu können."

Das Lachen, das er seiner Bemerkung folgen lies, lies der Ratte an der Wand das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

* * *

Am Waldrand in Arrow hingegen konnte der Todesser neben Note sein Glück kaum fassen. Snape grub sich doch tatsächlich sein eigenes Grab und das, ohne es zu wissen und ohne jede Hilfe, da wieder rauszukommen. Genial!

* * *

In dieser Nacht fand einzig und allein eine kleine Ratte in den Abflussrohren der Residenz der Todesser keine Ruhe. In ihren Gedanken kreiste steht's die Frage: Sollte sie dem Giftmischer helfen oder nicht?


End file.
